


Ива около реки

by Kaname_Seiu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Multi, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname_Seiu/pseuds/Kaname_Seiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одним не совсем прекрасным, но новогодним утром в одном человеке взыграл комплекс героя. А затем его жизнь полетела по наклонной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ива около реки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Willow by the Riverside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153612) by [pennyofthewild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennyofthewild/pseuds/pennyofthewild). 



Дзюнпей вздохнул.

– Черт побери, да со мной _все в порядке_ , Рико. Может, хватит уже капать на мозг? – он провел свободной рукой по голове. Волосы выбились из привычной короткой стрижки, давно надо было заняться ими. Он чувствовал, как пряди на затылке задевают воротник куртки.

– Ты всегда можешь остаться у нас, – из-за плохой связи голос Рико отдавал механическим хрипом. – У нас же есть еще одна спальня. И Теппей не возражает.

– Ага, вы мне это говорили раз двадцать, – Дзюнпей натянул перчатки. За ночь выпал снег, покрыв тонким белым слоем асфальт. Он хрустел под его ботинками, когда Дзюнпей спускался вниз по лестнице – на станцию метро.

– Так ты же никогда не объясняешь мне, в чем причина твоих отказов, – в свою очередь потребовала оправданий Рико. Дзюнпей спустился в метро. Было шесть часов утра первого дня нового года, и станция была практически пуста, но, к счастью для Дзюнпея, поезда уже ходили. Иначе пришлось бы топать до дома пешкодрапом. – Может быть я перестану доставать тебя вопросами, если ты соизволишь дать мне ответы.

« _Тошно смотреть, как вы с Теппеем заигрываете друг с другом_ , – очень хотелось высказать ей. – _Я не такой железный, как кажется_ ».

– Я объяснил, – Дзюнпей прислонился к одной из каменных колонн, чуть вытянув ноги вперед. Его локоть навис прямо над граффити – пронзенным стрелой Купидона сердцем. Холод от цемента пробирался даже через рукав куртки. – Мне дали серьезное задание. Ты же знаешь, что если меня постоянно отвлекать, ничего не сделаю.

– Ты просто не хотел оставаться со мной и Теппеем, – голос Рико потяжелел – это было слышно даже сквозь телефон, несмотря на слабый сигнал. Ее способности читать чужие мысли со временем ничуть не изменились.

– Рико… я счастлив за тебя. И ты это знаешь.

Да, он был счастлив. Правда. И нет, от этого признания не кололо в груди. Больно кололо.

–  Счастлив, - заявила Рико. – Но с _тобой_ не все в порядке.

– Рико, – Дзюнпей сильнее вцепился в мобильник, – давай не будем обсуждать это сейчас, ладно? Пожалуйста.

– Ладно, – ответила Рико. Ей явно не понравилась его просьба, но, слава ками-сама, она оставила свои мысли при себе. – Ладно… поговорим об этом в другой раз. Удачи тебе с заданием. Люблю.

– Ага, береги себя, – щелчок на том конце линии оповестил его, что она выключила мобильник. Послышались частые гудки. – Я тебя тоже люблю.

Дзюнпей продержал телефон еще несколько мгновений, прежде чем отключиться и опустить его в карман. Он сильнее прижался к колонне, чувствуя щекой холодный грубый камень. Веки были тяжелыми.

Поезд должен был подъехать меньше, чем через две минуты. Ноги в ботинках почти онемели. Прими он предложение Рико, то сейчас возможно коротал бы время на ее кухне, готовил горячий шоколад, пока они с Теппеем валялись на диване в гостиной. Они проспали бы весь день – пока лежать стало бы лень. Теппей бы запустил DVD – какую-нибудь романтическую комедию, над которой можно просто тупо поржать. Рико, не заморачиваясь, пила бы горячий шоколад прямо из термоса, и, в конце концов, они бы пошли по ее стопам и просто передавали термос из рук в руки.

Или, грубо напомнил себе Дзюнпей, он бы торчал в соседней спальне, похоронившись под одеялом и стараясь игнорировать, как ребята ругаются, а потом «мирятся».

Он даже не знал, какой вариант хуже.

– Хьюга-кун? – легкий тенор вывел его из мыслей. Хьюга едва не подпрыгнул – голос был знакомым, и меньше всего он сейчас ожидал услышать _свое_ имя именно от этого человека.

Мибучи не так уж сильно изменился: остался таким же высоким, что безумно раздражало, таким же миловидным, что смешило (не, реально, ресницы не накладные?), а по его волосам все также горькими слезами плакали ножницы.

Но Дзюнпей с удовлетворением заметил, что разница в росте была не такой критичной, как казалось на первый взгляд. Мибучи был выше на дюйм, ладно – может, на два.

Он даже выдавил некое подобие улыбки, вежливо кивнув в ответ.

– Мибучи. Не ожидал, – а вот с приставками заморачиваться он не стал. Настроение настроением, но, присоедини он к фамилии «-сан» либо «-кун», это намекало бы на уважение.

Мибучи рассмеялся.

– Забавно, – заметил он, хотя ничего забавного в их встрече, по мнению Дзюнпея, вот точно не было. – Я мог бы сказать то же самое о тебе.

– Вообще-то, – притворно-серьезно ответил Дзюнпей, – я живу в Токио. Всю свою жизнь. А ты из Киото, так что нет. Не то же самое.

Мибучи вяло отмахнулся. Жест был крайне пренебрежительный, будто довод Дзюнпея совсем его не убедил.

– Все дороги проходят через Токио, Хьюга-кун.

От ответа Дзюнпея спас подошедший поезд. В вагоне, как и на станции, практически никого не было, к облегчению Дзюнпея. В час-пик обычно свободных мест днем с огнем не сыскать, а сейчас можно выбрать любое.

Но момент триумфа был прерван Мибучи, который тут же сел рядом. Дзюнпей покосился на него и прикусил язык, чтобы не озвучить вслух, что в поезде еще много свободных мест. У Мибучи с собой была спортивная сумка. Дзюнпей не приметил ее раньше, но сейчас ее сложно было не заметить – она посягала на личное пространство его ноги. Дзюнпей сдерживал желание отодвинуться.

– А, извини, – сказал Мибучи, – сейчас.

И он переставил ее. Да, сумка исчезла, но вот только проблема осталась. Ведь теперь меж ними не было барьера, а личное пространство никто не отменял.

Так как судьба его сильно не любила, это произошло в следующий же момент. Дзюнпей проигнорировал возникшее при соприкосновении и пробежавшее по ноге тепло. Он был абсолютно уверен, что люди не могут быть такими теплыми в середине зимы, независимо, насколько качественные брюки на них надеты.

Мибучи держал в руках мобильник и, не отрываясь, смотрел на экран. Он не набирал смс и не пролистывал меню – просто смотрел. Дзюнпей уже начал волноваться, когда Мибучи поднес мобильник к уху. Но не сказал ни слова – просто несколько мгновений смотрел прямо, а потом опустил мобильник с тяжелым вздохом.

Дзюнпей задумался, должен ли он спросить, что случилось, и позволяют ли нормы поведения избежать этого. И он надеялся, что да, позволяют. Проявление вежливости всегда выматывало его, а он уже исчерпал все свои запасы этой чертовой ночью, на новогодней вечеринке. Как бы он не любил своих сокомандников – даже выносящих мозг кохаев – он был рад, что видится с ними не каждый день. Одного раза в две недели было вполне достаточно.

– Хьюга-кун, – обратился к нему Мибучи прежде, чем Дзюнпей пал жертвой остатков своей совести, – а можно попросить тебя об одолжении?

« _Если это исполнимо и при этом не требует масштабных телодвижений_ », – хотелось ответить Дзюнпею. Это Теппей страдал комплексом героя, а не он.

– Думаю, можешь.

Мибучи опустил мобильник в карман.

– Видишь ли, – начал он. – Я должен был остановиться у друга – ты же помнишь Акаши Сейджуро, так? Правда, договоренность была спонтанная, и, боюсь, мы плохо обговорили детали нашей встречи. Сейчас Сей-чан не отвечает ни на звонки, ни на смс, и мне безумно неловко, но не найдется у тебя запасного футона на пару часов? А после обеда я бы с ним связался, а то нежданные гости в шесть утра явно некстати.

– А с чего ты решил, что у меня нет комнаты для гостей? – оскорбившись, заявил Дзюнпей.

– Но я не навязываюсь...

– Не перебивай меня, я вообще-то не отказывал, – увлекшись защитой своей жилплощади, Дзюнпей совсем забыл, что можно было придумать тысячу и одну причину для категоричного «нет».

– Погоди, – снова встрял Мибучи, – так это «да»?

Дзюнпей скрестил перед собой руки и сощурился.

– Согласие обычно не нуждается в повторении, – пробормотал он под нос.

– Спасибо тебе огромное, – благодарность прозвучала настолько искреннее, что Дзюнпею тут же захотелось взять свои слова обратно. – Правда, ты меня очень выручил, Хьюга-кун.

Дзюнпей вздохнул, мечтая закрыться в своей комнате от всего мира.

– Да, конечно.

К счастью, до самого дома Мибучи больше не раскрывал рта.

 ***

Немного странно было впускать человека, которого он едва знал, к себе домой. Дзюнпей закрыл дверь, убрал обувь в шкаф рядом с приветственным ковриком (подарок матери). Включил свет, впуская Мибучи внутрь.

– Так, – начал Дзюнпей, заперев дверь. – Вон там гостевая, – и указал на дверь прямо по коридору. – Там – кухня. Ванная – в конце коридора. Только не ори, если заблудишься, я был на ногах всю ночь и мне надо поспать.

На лице Мибучи мелькнула слабая улыбка, будто этим он оказывал Дзюнпею услугу. Что еще можно ожидать от глупого богатого мальчишки с завышенным чувством собственного достоинства?

– Все нормально, – сказал Мибучи. – И еще раз спасибо, Хьюга-кун.

Дзюнпей потер виски.

– Если уйдешь раньше, чем я проснусь, положи ключи под дверь.

– Хорошо.

Его улыбка невероятно раздражала. Пробормотав под нос «тогда, увидимся позже» и добавив «или не увидимся», он пересек зал и скрылся в своей комнате. Дзюнпей сдержал желание захлопнуть за собой дверь – этим он только покажет, насколько взбешен, и лишь сделает себе хуже (и, может, еще дверной раме).

Он скинул свитер и джинсы, зарылся в одеяло на неприбранной постели. Он боялся, что не сможет заснуть, захваченный мыслями о нежданном госте, но страхи себя не оправдали. Его вырубило, стоило голове коснуться подушки.

Ему снилась Рико. Она стояла к нему спиной. Голова опущена, а когда он позвал ее по имени, она так и не обернулась.

 ***

Телефон зазвонил без четверти три. Дзюнпей протянул руку, шаря по гладкой поверхности тумбочки. На экране мигали кандзи, вырисовывая « _Мама»_. Дзюнпей вздохнул.

– И тебе доброго дня, мам, – ответил он на звонок.

– Дзюнпей, – послышался голос, – я уже третий раз тебя набираю. Почему не отвечаешь?

– Прости, я спал.

– Спал? – в голосе матери послышался легкий сарказм. – Сейчас три часа дня, Дзюнпей.

– Я был в гостях у Рико.

– А! И как она? Помолвлена поди? С этим… пареньком, Кенши?

– Его зовут Киёши, мам, – часть его – та часть, которая испытывала непередаваемую ревность, когда прошлой ночью Рико хвасталась кольцом перед Момои – была благодарна матери за попытку поднять настроение. Но Теппей все-таки оставался его другом, лучшим другом, вместе с Сюном, и он всегда желал Рико счастья, независимо от того, с кем она его обретет. – Киёши Теппей. Ты же помнишь его, мы дружим со старшей школы. Все выходные проводили вместе. Тебе он _нравился_.

На том конце трубы послышался тяжелый вздох.

– Ты всегда позволяешь дорогим людям забирать то, что дорого тебе.

Дзюнпей покачал головой – хорошо, что мать его не видит.

– Мам, какая разница. Это был выбор Рико – и ты это знаешь. Теппей – очень хороший парень, лучший из всех, кого я знаю. По многим параметрам он превосходит меня.

– Ты сейчас кого хочешь в этом убедить? – Дзюнпей практически видел, как она кусала губы.

– Я убежден в этом, – твердо (хорошая попытка) сказал он. – Я в порядке. Лучше не бывает.

– Хорошо, тебе лучше знать, – ее голос дрогнул, приобретая более грозные нотки. – В любом случае, я позвонила, чтобы напомнить – мы с отцом ждем тебя на ужин. Ровно в семь – и никаких отговорок.

– Ага, спасибо за напоминание.

– Без дезертирства, – добавила она.

– Пока, мам.

– Точно в семь! – повторила она.

– Ты уже сказала.

– И оденься прилично, Хьюга Дзюнпей, или вернешься домой.

– Хорошо.

– Пока-пока.

– Пока, – эхом повторил Дзюнпей, отбросив мобильник обратно на тумбочку.

Жалюзи на окнах были закрыты, так что даже в такой час комната была погружена в полумрак, и только маленькие лучики солнца просвечивали сквозь щели. Дзюнпей надел очки. Комната тут же приобрела четкие подробности – и Дзюнпей тут же пожалел об этом. Джинсы и свитер заброшены в угол, на рабочем столе в беспорядке сложены учебники и бумажки, а открытая дверца платяного шкафа не скрывала, что большая часть вещей висит не на плечиках, как надобно, а валяется грудой внизу.

М-да, кисло скривился хозяин бардака.

Дзюнпей откинул одеяло, свесил ноги с постели и встал. Немного штормило, но, благо, голова не болела. Нет, все-таки вчерашнее решение держаться от алкоголя подальше было правильным.

Дзюнпей осторожно открыл дверь спальни, не исключая возможности, что Мибучи мог быть все еще в квартире. Но волновался он зря – быстрый осмотр показал, что он один. Вторая спальня тоже оказалась пуста. Отопление было включено, и кажется, работало не меньше чем полдня. По крайней мере, Дзюнпей достаточно комфортно себя чувствовал в одной футболке. Он нашел рубашку и чистые брюки и оставил их на гладильной доске по пути в ванную.

Позже, когда он чистил зубы, то и услышал голоса на площадке.

– Не надо было меня подвозить, Сей-чан.

– Не смеши меня, Лео. Это немногое, что я могу сделать в качестве извинения. Но ты сам все понимаешь.

Дзюнпей раздраженно застонал.

– Прости. Спасибо.

– Ты хочешь остаться _здесь_? Ты…

– Тише, Сей-чан, здесь стены тонкие. Вон звонок.

Дзюнпей извлек запасной ключ и отпер дверь прежде, чем прозвенел дверной звонок.

– Ну что? – спросил Дзюнпей Мибучи. – Что ты здесь забыл?

Наверное, стоило пойти в спальню и надеть джинсы, а не нестись отгонять Мибучи от дверного звонка. Акаши Сейджуро – который и был сопровождающим Мибучи – окинул Дзюнпея взглядом разноцветных глаз – от взъерошенных волос вдоль помятой футболки, прошелся по оголенным ногам и вновь вернулся наверх. При этом он сделал это с таким видом, будто где-то кошка сдохла.

– Очаровательно, – заявил Акаши.

Дзюнпей закатил глаза.

– Да, спасибо, – страха перед красноволосым он испытывал. Может быть, когда четыре года назад Сейрин и Ракузан сцепились на Зимнем кубке, испытывающий взгляд Акаши и вызывал чувство собственного ничтожества, но сейчас ничего подобного не происходило. – Что вам нужно? У меня дела есть.

– О, поверь, это была не моя идея, – Акаши только нос не морщил, но сильно хотелось, видимо. – Я настаивал на других вариантах, но Лео, кажется, думает, что здесь ему что-то светит.

Тон его голоса ясно давал понять, насколько он сомневается в адекватности выбора Мибучи.

– Сей-чан, – миролюбиво одернул его Мибучи, – не перегибай. Хьюга-кун, если не возражаешь, мы войдем и все объясним – это будет быстрее, чем спорить на пороге.

Дзюнпей собирался уже возразить, но заметил, что дверь квартиры напротив заскрипела, немного приоткрываясь, являя площадке его надоедливого соседа, который был писателем или кем-то в том роде. Не самая лучшая компания для разговора.

– Ладно, – ответил Дзюнпей. – Только давайте недолго.

Он отошел, пропуская их внутрь и стараясь не обращать внимания, как критично Акаши осмотрел облезлые от старой краски стены в коридоре и труп комнатного растения рядом с дверью. Потом провел их в гостиную.

– Наверное, стоит сказать, что можете чувствовать себя как дома, – сказал он, бросив взгляд на Мибучи, – но вам, кажется, этого не нужно. Просто посидите здесь, я пойду оденусь.

– Отлично, – подал голос Акаши, когда Дзюнпей направился к себе. – А то я думал, надо будет намекнуть.

Со злостью надевая джинсы, Дзюнпей убеждал себя, что не стоит бить Акаши тяжелыми предметами по голове, как бы заманчиво это не выглядело.

Заставив себя вернуться в гостиную, он как раз застал момент, как Мибучи передал Акаши стакан сока. И если он каким-то волшебным образом не прятал холодильник под рубашкой, то значит, успел сгонять на кухню. Рациональная часть сознания подсказывала Дзюнпею, что он взрослый человек и  должен контролировать свои взрывоопасные эмоции.

– Ты же не возражаешь, я надеюсь, – легко заявил Мибучи, – ты же предложил чувствовать себя как дома.

Он сиял своей долбанной улыбкой. Дзюнпей постарался держать кулаки при себе.

– Так и знал, что ты все поймешь превратно, – он прошел мимо и сел в кресло напротив. Взъерошил волосы.

– Ладно, и что ты здесь забыл? Мне кажется, я чего-то недопонял.

– В общем, – Мибучи осторожно покосился на Акаши. – Правда в том, что…

– Лео надо где-то остановиться, – перебил его Акаши. – Несмотря на мои поиски, в это время года сложно найти что-то подходящее на короткий срок. По какой-то неизвестной причине он решил, что лучший для него вариант – остановиться здесь, что, правда, выше моего понимания.

Дзюнпей вздернул бровь – жест, выражающий в его исполнении крайнее недоверие. Он в этом напрактиковался – на том же Киёши Теппее, например.

– Да ладно, – заявил он. – Это выше и моего понимания, когда _очевидно_ , что самый лучший для него вариант – позволить остановиться у тебя.

– Обсуждать меня в моем присутствии тоже некрасиво, знаете ли,  – вставил свое веское слово Мибучи.

– Отлично, – Дзюнпей скрестил ноги. – Что мешает тебе остановиться у Акаши? Или где ты там сейчас остановился. Вернись в Киото, в конце концов.

Мибучи с Акаши обменялись взглядами. Акаши выглядел раздраженным, Мибучи – растерянным.

– Это длинная история, – наконец сказал Мибучи. – Слушай, я не в _нахлебники_ набиваюсь. Расходы по аренде я возмещу – и надеюсь, если все будет хорошо, долго не побеспокою.

Акаши сделал глоток сока. Дзюнпею очень хотелось выкинуть обоих с балкона. Он прикусил зубами щеку.

– Ладно, – пробормотал он. – Небольшой-то у меня выбор.

Он предполагал, зачем Акаши торчал здесь – в качестве негласной политической поддержки, чтобы сделка даже при таких неблагоприятных для оппонента (здесь, для Дзюнпея) условиях была заключена.

– Прекрасно, – Акаши встал, оправил серые брюки. – Я рад, что мы пришли к согласию. Лео, остаешься здесь. Водитель принесет твои вещи.

Мибучи проводил Акаши до двери. Дзюнпей остался стоять на месте, спрятав лицо под ладонью и поражаясь абсурдности ситуации. Надо было послушать Рико и Теппея. Они хотя бы были _друзьями_.

– Я надеюсь, что это несильно для тебя накладно, – сказал Мибучи пять минут спустя, неловко стоя посреди комнаты. Он тоже был измотан, заметил Дзюнпей, – под глазами залегли синяки.

– Нет, все норм.

Мибучи немного расслабился.

– Это хорошо.

– Ты можешь сесть уже, – пробормотал он. В присутствии Акаши Мибучи чувствовал себя гораздо вольготнее, – и нет, – прервал он очередной поток благодарностей, – не надо мне твоих спасибо. Это неловко.

Слова прозвучали гораздо яростнее, чем он ожидал, – почти что норовисто. Мибучи рассмеялся.

– А тебе люди не говорят «спасибо»?

«Но не так же».

– Глупый вопрос, – заметил Дзюнпей. – Ладно, слушай. Если хочешь здесь жить, надо прямо сейчас решить несколько вопросов.

– А ты мне выдашь список домашних правил? – в голосе Мибучи прорезалось любопытство.

– У меня занятия начинаются в восемь, – Дзюнпей проигнорировал вопрос. – Здесь только одна ванная, так что придется ее делить. И чтоб я тебя не видел там в семь тридцать.

Мибучи дернул уголком рта. Дзюнпей мысленно посчитал до пяти.

– Что с готовкой?

– Боюсь, что совсем бесполезен на кухне, – замотал головой Мибучи.

– Ладно, разберемся, – Дзюнпею очень хотелось уже завершить этот разговор. – Уборка, просто поделим по дням. Мне сегодня вечером к родителям надо заскочить, так что первый день – твой. Стиральная машина в цоколе.

На этом (вроде бы) все.

– Мне нужен дубликат ключа, – сказал Мибучи. – И аренда… пятьдесят на пятьдесят?

– Если с этим нет проблем.

– Никаких.

– Ладно, на этом все, – Дзюнпей встал. Надо было еще погладить одежду и по пути забежать в кондитерскую – а уже было десять минут пятого.

– А что с сексом? – совершенно невинно поинтересовался Мибучи.

Дзюнпей точно был уверен, что глаза стали больше очков; челюсть самопроизвольно отпала.

– Ты же не всерьез? – наконец-то произнес он, когда голос вернулся, но вопрос остался без ответа – Мибучи ржал.

– Тебя так легко вывести из себя, – заметил Мибучи, протирая глаза.

Дзюнпей нахмурился.

– Не-а, но все же, – заявил Мибучи, – еще какие-нибудь _правила_ будут, Хьюга-кун?

– Да мне плевать, честно говоря, – его голос похолодел. – Твоя комната – это твоя комната. Просто удостоверься, чтобы соседи копов не вызывали.

 

Позже, когда он сидел за родительским столом и отбивался от отцовских вопросов про личный фронт, мама снова спросила:

– Ты вымотан, дорогой. Ты точно сможешь позаботиться о себе?

– Я в порядке, мам, – в который раз ответил он.

**Author's Note:**

> Убедительная просьба ставить меня в известность, если у вас возникнет желание опубликовать текст на другом ресурсе.  
> Отзывам, предложениям и даже конструктивной критике я только рада :)


End file.
